japakneesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yama arashi
Yamaarashi: Tori uses both hands to grip Uke's right (or left) collar and right (or left) sleeve to push up Uke's body off balance to right (or left) front forward. Then, sweep up Uke's right (or left) leg to throw down or apply techniques similar to this technique. editTechnique Tori and Uke hold each in right natural posture. Tori pushes Uke's body backward, then stops in left defensive posture. Uke steps back from Tori's push to stop and tries to go back to the secured position. At this moment, Tori reduces his push and changes his right hand grip on the left collar to the right collar by inserting his thumb under the collar. At the same time, Tori steps back his left foot and steps his right foot in between Uke's legs and turns his body to his left. While bending his body lower, Tori pulls Uke's body tightly toward Uke's extended right foot. Uke takes a right defensive posture for defense, then, tries to raise his body to regain his normal posture. When Tori reduces his pulling downward motion, Uke raises his upper body. At which,Tori pulls Uke forward again as he backs his left foot, right foot one after another in a right handed position. Then, again, Tori reduces his pulling motion and Uke reacts by raising his body. At which moment Tori changes the direction of his pull by pulling upward causing Uke's weight to move onto his right foot and, thereby, losing his balance toward his right front corner. At this moment, Tori steps his right foot in front of Uke's right foot and turns his body to the left by placing his left foot in front of Uke's left foot. The outside of Tori's right forearm is placed on Uke's right chest and together with his left arm pulls upward to further put Uke off balance. While sustaining his weight on his left foot, Tori places his right foot in front of Uke's right foot, similar to haraigoshi, with his toes at Uke's ankle to grip Uke's right foot and places his body flush to Uke's body back to front. As Tori continues to push up with his right hand and pull out with his left hand simultaneously, he sweeps his right leg against Uke's right leg to throw with a lifting motion. The key points of this technique are as follows: Normally, Tori grips Uke's right collar by inserting his thumb under the collar with the four fingers outside facing upward (little finger on top). Sometimes, Tori grips Uke's right collar by inserting the four fingers under the collar with the thumb outside. As Tori steps back to pull Uke forward, he jerks Uke's body up and down. When Uke tries to raise his body half way, Tori changes the direction of his pulling to Uke's right front forward to pull him off balance. It is important that Tori must use Uke's rising reactions to make him off balance. At this moment, Tori drops his hip, then, by spinning his body in front of Uke in a big motion, pushes his right hand up and attaches his right hip against Uke's lower abdomen. Tori attaches his right calf to Uke's right shin and wraps his right toe around Uke's right ankle and sweep up for a throw. This sweep is different from Haraigoshi. Tori pulls up both hands while stretching his left knee and hip to throw Uke down forward. When Tori grips Uke behind the neck deeply to pull Uke down to bend his body forward, sometime, Uke tries to keep his balance by putting his head through Uke's right arm to gain his correct posture. At this point, Tori already has his grip of Uke's right collar and right sleeve, which enables him to make (Tsukuri and Kake) like Type 1. editReferences This article is excerpted from the book "Kodokan Nage Waza" written by Daigo Toshiro 10dan. (Picture, Tori: Sengoku Tsuneo 7dan, Uke: Sato Tadashi 8dan)